1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to processing images and, in particular, to processing images to detect targets of interest. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for detecting a target of interest using a double verification process.
2. Background
Sensor devices are oftentimes used to generate sensor data for the purpose of detecting targets of interest. Different types of sensor devices may be used to perform target detection. For example, without limitation, electro-optical (EO) sensors, infrared (IR) imaging systems, radar imaging systems, and other types of sensor devices may be used to perform target detection.
Target detection may be performed in a number of different ways. As one example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be used to surveil an area and detect any targets of interest that are on ground. The target of interest may be, for example, but is not limited to, a ground vehicle, a person, or some other type of target.
Some currently available methods for performing target detection are unable to detect targets with a desired level of accuracy. For example, when targets of interest are located in environments that are crowded, such as urban environments, distinguishing between the targets of interest and a background in images may be more difficult than desired. Further, some currently available methods for performing target detection in images may be unable to detect targets that are at least partially occluded with the desired level of accuracy and efficacy. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.